Life is Beautiful
by todoraka
Summary: Uraraka's unexpected friendship with Todoroki changes the both of them. constructive criticism is appreciated :-)


"Uraraka-san! There you are!" Deku called out. "Just wanted to let you that Iida-kun and I are going to Hatsume's workshop to finalize the changes to our hero outfits. We probably won't make it to lunch, just to let you know. Tell the rest of the group for me!" He dashed off, his figure growing smaller until it finally disappeared.

* * *

"Ah. Uraraka." Todoroki gave her a curt nod. He was sitting across from her, on the other side of the booth, with a bowl of soba in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

Ochako placed her tray down. "Hello, Todoroki-kun."

"Are Iida and Midoriya not with you?"

"Oh, they… have to meet with Hatsume-san for something." Wincing at the bitterness in her words, she continued, "Not that I care or anything. You know, Deku-kun can do whatever he wants—I'm not in charge of his life." At this point, she was sure her face had gone all red. "He can take care of himself, you know what—"

Todoroki stopped her rambling.

"Tell me, do you like Midoriya?"

Ochako froze, desperately waiting for her thoughts to register, to come up with an excuse. "Ah—what? You're talking nonsense, Todoroki-kun! You've got it all wrong; there must be some kind of misunder—" His piercing blue gaze seemed to cut right through her. She stopped; her shoulders slumped. "You won't tell anyone? Please? Not even Tsu-chan or Iida-kun know."

His expression remained neutral, and he was silent for a few moments, before finally saying, "I understand why you would admire Midoriya. His desire to become the number one hero is inspiring." Hastily, he took another bite of soba.

 _It's more than admiration,_ she thought, all of the sudden feeling fidgety and warm. "But I'm a complete mess around him." Ochako covered her face. "I can't think, can't act normally when I'm with him."

"Love sounds like a disease."

"You're right—I wish I didn't have it." She leaned back. "Please, can we talk about something else? If we keep talking about this, I think I'll set myself on fire."

He looked at her weirdly. "But I thought your quirk was Zero Gravity, Uraraka."

* * *

"Uraraka-san!"

Startled, she turned around. Deku and Iida were power-walking down the hallway towards her.

"Did we miss anything important during lunch, Uraraka-san?" asked Iida.

"Nope. It was just me and Todoroki-kun. What about you guys? You look happy."

They were beaming. Deku piped up, "Hatsume-san says our updated hero outfits will come out next week!"

Iida nodded in agreement. "It is our hope that these costumes will further our ability to become outstanding heroes!"

Ochako opened her mouth to reply, but the blaring bell interrupted her, and the three of them promptly headed to class. Todoroki was already seated, sharing notes with Yaoyorozu. Ochako's heart skipped a beat. Surely he wouldn't tell them?

"Todoroki-kun!" Deku waved at him. He and Iida repeated what they had told Ochako earlier, while Todoroki nodded every once in a while.

Yaoyorozu turned to Ochako. "How is Tsu-chan doing? I heard she was sick."

"Oh, yeah, she messaged me. She said she's feeling slightly better now."

"That's great! Maybe I should prepare some tea for her later," Yaoyorozu said, grinning. She went back to sorting the papers on her desk.

"Todoroki-kun, you should've come with us," Deku said.

Todoroki looked at his hand and then clasped it in a fist. "A new outfit won't be any good for me," he murmured. "What I need to improve on are the physical capabilities of my quirk, especially my special move."

"Everyone to your seats, _now_ ," Aizawa's tired voice called out, interrupting all conversations. He was standing in his usual yellow sleeping bag. Ochako and Iida scrambled to their seats in the backrow.

"I hope you all remembered to hand in your assignments"—Kaminari and Ashido shared a worried glance—"which are due today. Should I find some are missing…" A horrid grin stretched across his stubble-covered face. "I'll give you this class to finish them… because I need a nap." He fell to the floor.

* * *

The bell signaled the end of class, and many students rushed to hand in their late assignments, while those free of that burden left the classroom quickly. Todoroki was of the latter group. Ochako bounced out of her seat to follow him.

"I'll talk to you later, Iida-kun!" she said, grabbing her backpack.

She found Todoroki's red-and-white hair easily in the growing crowd as more students were being dismissed. Slowly, he turned around, giving her time to catch up.

"Todoroki-kun," she began quietly. "Thank you for not telling anyone."

"I thought it was what I was supposed to do. Aren't we friends?" He gave a little smile, causing her heart the tiniest flutter.

Looking at him, wide-eyed, she snapped out of it. "Yes! Thank you!" She bowed.

"We should hurry then. Next class starts soon."

They ran up the stairs. Yet her mind was all over what he had said just moments ago. _Friends? With Todoroki?_ It was not a possibility she had considered before. Even though they hung out in the same friend group, she had always thought of him as Deku and Iida's friend—the unanimous pretty boy of the class was just an acquaintance of hers. But perhaps things could change; this new friendship between the two of them seemed promising.


End file.
